The Tattoo
by Glasses Wearing Nerd
Summary: Max never thought that she would have to worry about waking up one morning and not know what had happened the night before. That all changed when she started dating Chloe. The morning after our two favorite lesbians find they have left a more permanent mark on from their adventure last night.


The Tattoo

The sunlight streaming in through her window made Chloe cringe. "oh my God, what happened last night." She exclaims in exasperation when she feels the pain throbbing in her head. When she opens her eyes she looks down at a sleeping Max cuddled up to her side and smiles _. 'Seeing her like this almost makes the pain go away'_ , she thinks groggily and then winces when the action causes her head and stomach to revolt. Max, who begins to stir and winces when her head also revolts, opens her eyes to slits and sits up, much to Chloe's dissatisfaction.

"Good morning." Max croaks out and tries to smile, but it turns into a grimace at the sound of her throat and she gets up to run to the bathroom. The sound of Max's puking reaches Chloe's ears and she gets up to make sure she's okay. When she walks into the room she greeted by the site of Max's form bent over the toilet puking her guts out. Chloe pulls her hair back and wipes her mouth with a wet rag when she's done. They smile at each other after a while and start to take stock of the situation they've found themselves.

"So, what the hell happened last night?" Max says when they're back in Chloe's room after her incident in the bathroom. Chloe turns around from her cd player and throws herself on the bed, nearly crushing Max.

"Well, obviously we got our drank on and had an incredible night." She says with a shit eating grin at the end. Max can't help but respond with a smile of her own. "I remember we went to that new place downtown for a few drink, but after that nothing." Chloe smirks, "Whoa, I knew you were a lightweight but not that light." Max scoffs, "Well, Queen of the Delinquents. What do you remember then?"

Chloe gives Max a playful shove with her shoulder at the nickname but continues, " I remember we had a couple of beers but things were really great after I suggested a contest to see who could drink more shots of tequila. After that I got nothing." Max groans and puts her head on her head, shots that's why she couldn't remember anything!

"I'm gonna take a shower, I feel like a used sock and my mouth tastes like an old pair of gym shorts." Max got up and grabbed the extra clothes she brought with her the night before. Chloe rolled over and began rolling a joint.

"Oh my God, Chloe!" Max yelled while running back into the room wrapped in a towel. While Chloe didn't mind the sight she did have a problem with the scowl being thrown her way, what had she done now? It didn't take long for her to find out.

"Chloe why the fuck do I have a fucking tattoo on my arm!?" she thrust her arm in her face and began waving it around in fury. "Dude, you did? Let me see!" despite the look on the other girls face she grabbed her arm and examined the new ink. What she saw made her laugh until her sides hurt, she couldn't believe that Max got a tattoo let alone something so embarrassing. You see on Max's arm was a blue anchor with the words 'first mate' underneath it, running through the top hole and wrapping around the anchor was a rope.

"Oh my God that's so embarrassing! I feel so bad for you! I've done some pretty embarrassing stuff in my day but this…this takes the cake." Chloe begins to roll around on her bed, her sides hurting and her eyes watering from laughing so hard.

"Wait a minute Chloe….if mine says first mate…." Chloe stops grinning, stops laughing, stops doing anything. She couldn't have, could she? With a triumphant look Max walked over to the other girl and lifted the sleeve of her shirt. There was nothing there! But how could she get a tattoo and the other girl not!

"looks like I can handle my liquor better than you can!" Chloe walked to her closet to change her shirt, "I'm a little insulted you would think that I would do something that stupid. You've got a lot to learn. Max?" her rant was interrupted by Max's laughter. When Chloe had taken her shirt off, exposing her back to the brunette, she got the full view of the tattoo on Chloe's back. On her left shoulder was an anchor, like Max's, with the rope and everything, but under hers it says 'Captain Chloe'

"what's so funny, maxi pad!" Max quickly grabs her camera and takes a picture of Chloe's shoulder and shows her, though it was hard to get a good picture since she couldn't hold the camera still with all the laughter.

"Oh my God! That's so fuck funny!" Chloe was laughing again, but grabs Max and kisses her. They're both laughing and holding on to each other.

"We're gonna be one of those lesbian couples who has matching tattoos and wears flannels!" Max starts laughing harder after she finishes. "Yeah, and instead of kids we're gonna have a million cats!" Chloe kisses the top of Max's head.

"Oh man." The laughter had started to die down and they were looking lovingly into each other's eyes, "Our wedding vows are gonna have to include something involving me being your captain to your first mate." Both were smiling again as they shared a very passionate kiss.

"I love you Maxi pad, first mate, lover, mine forever." Chloe's eyes were beginning to shine with unshed tears.

"I love you forever and ever Captain Chloe."

The end


End file.
